Jayden and Melody
by kat.of.the.rina
Summary: Summary to come Romeo and Juliet re-make
1. Chapter 1

Melody's POV

What was wrong with my family? We aren't what you would called the 'average' family. In the Tucelap family there were 4 members, excluding Muffin my puppy. There was my dad, Alistair, is the CEO of one of Sydney's biggest energy companies, Sparks Central, which kind of explains the rushing around and stuff but I never get to see him. My mum, Matilda, works at home designing dresses and so forth, she spends a lot of time in her office but she's better than dad. Whenever she can, she makes dinner and for school she sometimes make amazing lunches but other times it's me or Ariadne. My sister, Rosabelle, is a completely different story. She spends her nights partying, her work days modelling and every free moment shopping. I, on the other hand, love to listen to music and also love to play it. My dad gave me a guitar when I was 12 but I also play the flute, piano and kinda drums. On my worst days, I have to do modelling with my sister.

There's family, The Gamontues, my dad hates them but my mum's the complete opposite. Whenever my dad goes on a business trip to who-knows-where, my mum sends a messenger to the Gamontue's home and invites them to dinner. I secretly think my mum and Mrs Gamontue are trying to set me with her son, Jayden, because every time they come over, they give suggestions that we should go out. My dad on the other hand, nearly killed me when he found out that I was skyping Jayden. The Tucelaps and Gamontues are known enemies but no one except Jayden and I know about out mother's evil plans.

*Beep, beep*

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had been sitting on my bed for the past half hour and was still in my Hello Kitty pjs and bed hair. I rushed to the bathroom, slipped on my black and navy and black plaid skirt and stuffed my white shirt into my skirt. I chucked my phone, wallet, keys and dry shampoo in my shoulder bag and spun my tie around my neck. I raced out the door and snatched up my lunch and shoes.

'Hurry up slow poke!' Clem cried as she banged her head against the steering wheel.

'You can't blame me! This is the first time I've ever run late!' I replied stuffing my feet into my socks and then went to slide on my flats but I was stopped before my toes touched any part of the shoe.

'_Non_! No way!' Clem snatched my shoes from the floor, 'Mel, we made a pact!'

'Eyes on the road!' I screeched as we swerved very close to the car to the left.

'Well we made a pact! If I went helped you with _Français_, you would let me give you a few fashion tips,' she waved her hands at my clothes as I straightened my tie and shrugged my academy jacket on.

Yes academy. I went to one of the most prestigious 'schools' in Australia, Godive Academy. The only reason I agreed to come here was the music department even though I didn't have a choice. Clementine Trafaga, was my only friend along with Maggie Paker. The academy was the school for to be singers, actors, actresses and children of the famous. Clem's mum was a French fashion designer, hence the fact she was fluent French, and Maggie's dad was one of the top engineers for Apple Australia.

'First thing first, shoes. Hold the wheel for me!' Clem ducked behind her seat as I tried to steer the car from my seat, 'I happened the have a spare pair of platform heels for you so put them on now.'

'These are huge! You can never make me wear these!' I exclaimed waving the mega heels around.

'Melody Tucelap! We never break a pact! Like dating any of the Gamontue boys or wearing yellow or orange! Put them _on_!'

I grumbled to myself and carefully put them on. I wore heels maybe once a week but these were far bigger than the ones I was used to. Even though I did live the high life and had to go to formal events regularly, this was definitely something I didn't want to try today. The first day of Year 10, of _all _days!

'When we get to school, I need you to not race out of the car, I want you to stay with me,' Clem smiled.

'What 'bout Maggie? She's going to be waiting for us in the library!' I remembered my other friend.

'Oh don't worry! She'll be waiting at the front. She agreed that if you had a slight makeover, she would have one too!' she said as we pulled into her usual parking spot.

Clem had to repeat a year because of the standards in Paris so she was literally the only person in our year who was allowed to drive. Lucky me because it meant I didn't have to catch the bus or go with my irritating sister and her BFFs. Maggie always came early to study for who knows what.

'Ok, it seems that Maggie isn't here yet so I'll just get started! So after shoes, we need I need to fix hair and makeup,' Clem said to me while pulling out a large bag.

'But I don't wear any makeup,' I frowned.

'Exactly, I'm going to do makeup and I'll let Maggie do your hair because she has fingers of the gods!' she used a tiny brush to smudge eye-shadow on my eyes lids and whatever other stuff.

I nearly fell asleep from how long it took her to finish but luckily I woke up when Maggie entered the car. We all wore different variations of the uniform. Mine was slightly altered with a just above the knee hem, fitting-ish shirt and high knee navy socks, Maggie's was the perfect student uniform. Knee length skirt, tucked in shirt and black stockings with black flats but Clem, on the other hand, wore a mid-thigh skirt, tight fitting shirt and thin stockings.

'Maggie can you do something with her hair while I fix her clothes?' Clem asked pulling a few pins out of her massive bag.

'Sure….' Maggie said unsurely before pulling a comb through my tangled brown hair.

'Mel can you take you skirt off for me?'

'Um…ok,' I slid my skirt off without moving my head and passed it over.

I watched Clem as she sew around my skirt making the length of it grow shorter and shorter. I looked through the front window and watched as my sister, Rosabelle and her 'twin' saunter past gripping the arms of the hottest guys in school from our part of the school, Zack Cozat and Tyler Ronil. I was very surprised that Rosy wasn't attached to Caspian Paris' hip. They had been a couple last week.

'Finished,' Maggie mumbled as she clipped the last bit of hair back.

'Perfect timing! The_ classic_ look,' Clem grinned as she passed me my skirt and snapped a photo of my hair, 'Mel, can you do the same to Maggie's? I'll do Maggie's makeup.'

The _classic_ was a mini French braid on each side and clipped together in the middle with the rest of the hair down. I always loved that look. I pulled my skirt back on and nearly screamed, only letting out a little squeak. I glared at Clem before sewing Maggie's skirt like mine. It was shorter than but Clem's!

'We are complete!' Clem exclaimed after another 10 minutes of waiting around.

Maggie looked amazing. With her Asian background, the makeup highlighted her thick black lashes and the dark colour of her skin. I probably looked like a clown. I scooted over next to Maggie as Clem took another photo for her beauty blog, as she called it. I quickly checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Rosabelle.

_Meet me at the office at 2  
We have a special meeting  
Mum xx_

I mumbled something rude to myself and followed Maggie's lead. I jumped out of the car and nearly fell flat on my face from the devil heels. I skittered after Clem and Maggie before catching up and nearly fainted when I slipped again but luckily Clem and Maggie caught me. We linked our arms together and walked through the gates of the Godive. I glanced around and blushed when I saw a few guys wink and smile at us, we even got a whistle. I looked over at Clem and saw a smirk pasted on her face when she looked back at me but Maggie was blushing like me and tried to hide her face.

'Hey Melody,' a voice said as we walked to the front doors, 'Lookin' good!'

I nearly fell over when I saw that it was Caspian Paris himself who had said hi. Caspian never said hi to me or even a word except when he was over at my house with Rosabelle. I had a crush on him since he arrived at Godive and I never lost it even when he was dating my sister.

'Hi Caspian, how was your summer?' I blushed redder.

'It was great, thanks! I guess I'll see you this arvo right?' he grinned his gorgeous smile.

'Um…I guess if you come over to see Rosabelle?' I asked becoming really confused.

'Sorry Caspian but we gotta go!' Clem said pulling me away.

I looked around and smiled at the few faces I knew and blushed at the stares and nearly smiled when I saw Rosabelle glaring at me along with her 'crew'. Rosabelle was always in the spotlight and I shadowed her which I didn't mind. I hated being the centre of attention!

'Gamontue heading this way,' Maggie nudged me in the ribs nearly jumping out of my skin.

I looked out from my locker. Their gang was Luca, Asher and of course Jayden who, for all we knew, had grown up together and were inseparable. If Jayden was in a fight, the other two made it their jobs to back him up. It was weird because all the guys had brown hair but all different shades. Asher's was definitely the darkest, Luca's was the lightest and Jayden's was in between. Asher was the tall scrawny one of the group but managed to still get girls chasing after him, Luca was massive still pretty tall, he was definitely the one you don't want to get in a fight with and Jayden was the all-rounder, tall, muscly and the richest. Luca was here as part of an exchange from London which seemed to go for a few years, Asher was a model for Abercrombie and Fitch and Jayden started off here because of his parents and soon became a movie star.

I watched as the three of them sauntered over to us literally walking in slow mo. Since it was the beginning of lunch, I could see all the girls giggling as they walked past and even saw a few of them wink and tried to get their attention.

So when I said that my mum and his mum had tried to get us together, well that didn't go so well the last time. And that night I made a promise to myself that I will never break.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't believe my mum, she expected me to actually like this guy! The whole time we were on our 'date' he had spent the time on his phone probably making plans with a slut tonight._

'_So what are you going to have?' I asked gingerly._

'_Burger,' he said not looking up from his phone._

'_Um…Ok,' I mumbled, 'I'll be back.'_

_I walked off to the bathroom and stopped before looking around the corner, he still hadn't realised that I'd left. He didn't even respond to me leaving. Lucky I had taken my purse because I was leaving. I guy was a jerk and all he has _ever _cared about was himself._

_Apparently when he was in Paris he had met Clem and they hooked up and said they'd keep in touch but when she came here, Jayden left her in the dust. Those are the kind of guys I hate _immensely_!_

_I was never ever going to like the guy! Not even for my mum._

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Melody's POV

By the time it came to 2, I felt like crawling in a hole so all the embarrassment would go away. I was thinking of spending my lunch in the library to stop all the whispering and even some death glares. I don't get why I was getting so much attention, especially from Caspian. I wasn't even that pretty compared to Clem and Maggie with my crazy brunette hair and muddy brown eyes and Maggie's Asian background and Clem's strawberry blonde hair.

I gathered my stuff from my locker and headed out to join my mum to wherever we were going to go. I thought that Rosabelle would be coming as part of the 'best sisters in the world' thing but it turned out to be part of the Girl Up project I was part of. Over the holidays, I was really bored because my sister decided to join my dad in Miami, Maggie had to go with her dad for a huge Apple conference in LA, Clem was 'forced' by her mum to go to Paris to do modelling and I stayed home with my mum so I decided to do some charity work.

I asked my mum about it and she said it was a really good idea. At least our money wasn't going towards only parties and clothes. Only a few days after I inquired, my mum had set up a few meetings and interviews about it. Not I was one of the official youth ambassadors along with Victoria Justice and Megan and Liv.

'Honey, what's with the new change?' my mum said handing me a dress bag.

I zipped it open and got dressed. That was the normal routine, once you get in the car, get dressed and sit and wait. I never ask questions because I know my mum gets stressed and annoyed before you can even say sorry. I pulled my clothes off and changed into the grey dress and did the zipper up at the back. This dress was actually to my liking compared the other pink clothes mum set up for me to match my sister. Having a designer as your mum always had it's down points.

This dress was grey with lace around the bodice and flowed down just above my knees. Lay my jacket on my lap, wriggled my feet into the black ankle boots and looked over at my mum for her judgement.

'Perfect!' she clapped her hands together and fixed a bit of hair.

'No makeup?' I frowned.

'Nope! Clem seemed to have done a perfect job.'

I swiftly got out of the car and looked up at the big sign in front of me, _Girlfriend Headquarters_. I let my mum open the door as I straightened my dress and fixed the straps.

'Welcome Mrs Tucelap and Melody,' a young-ish lady said to both of us, 'I'm Sarah Tarca and I'm the editor of Girlfriend Magazine. Please follow me.'

I followed them looking at the collage of photos along the hallways. There were photos all young actors, actresses, singers and more. Some I couldn't even place a name on. We finally walked into a room with a small couch and what looked like a photo shooting studio. I sat down on the small couch and glanced around, we were the only people in the room right now.

'Please wait here,' Sarah said before leaving the room.

'Mel, there's something I need to tell you. I have made an arrangement for you on Saturday,' mum said rubbing her hands together.

'You mean for the Annual Tucelap Ball?' I said in a posh voice.

It was never really a ball, it was more a dance for adults and their children. But every year there's a theme, last year was formal so it was lots of poofy dress and sparkly jewellery, not like that happens every year. This year, my mum and dad decided that this year was masquerade. I was kinda excited because I loved the mystery but like any year, I hated the pampering my mum did on each of us and I could imagine that this year it was going to get worse.

'Yes, well I thought that maybe it would be good for you to meet someone. Is that ok?' mum sighed knowing my habits.

'Yeah but don't be pushing or obvious,' I brushed some stray hairs back.

'Great!'

'Melody! Mrs Tucelap! It's great to meet you,' a girl around my age sat down in front of me.

'Hi, it's great to be here!' I smiled the million dollar smile I had mastered over the years.

'I would like to ask some questions and then you can go off to your photoshoot,' the girl smiled back.

'What?!' I exclaimed, mum never said anything about photos.

'Let's get started then. I'm Estelle by the way,' she said pulling out a notebook and voice recorder, 'So first I'll ask some basic questions. What is your favourite colour?'

The interview was pretty much like all the same with a few questions about the Girl Up foundation. I was pulled aside by a stylist and she explained what was going to happen because my mum had told me nothing whatsoever.

'So we have been told to do a formal and informal shoot. We have picked out a few things but wanted you to choose which one you liked best. Please choose one of each,' a stylist showed me over to 2 racks.

I flicked through the first and found that it was the casual. There were several options ranging from skirts to jeans to shorts with hats, jewellery and shoes. I picked out ripped boyfriend jeans, black fedora, white converses and a gold pendant necklace.

'I am wearing a shirt right?' I asked taking hold of the jeans and accessories.

'Yep,' she handed me a white t-shirt with the Girl Up logo.

I followed her over to the change room and looked at myself in the mirror with the outfit on, this was nerve racking. The only times I had been in a photo shoot was when I was with my sister and all I really did was copy her. But now that she wasn't here, I was all on my own and with no idea of what to do.

'Melody, are you done? Your mother said we have to get a move on,' the stylist said through the door.

I swung the door open and followed her lead again. I sat down on the chair and scrolled through my phone as I got my hair and make-up done. I stood in front of the white screen and waited for someone to tell me what to do. I did a few simple poses I knew but then it started getting complicated. I was handed a pair of old fashioned roller skates and was told to try and move around.

When the photo shoot finally finished, after me sporting a beautiful pastel blue dress. It was beaded around the straps and bodice before it flared out into a high-low skirt which I wore with silver jewellery and heels. I changed back into the dress from my mum and hurried after her as she quickly exited the building and hopped into the car.

'What do you mean?!' mum screamed into the phone, 'This is a _big _photo shoot!...I don't care if it's your friend's birthday!...When we get home you're grounded!'

'Your sister was meant to have a photo shoot this afternoon but she has pulled out last minute,' she grumbled as her fingers flew across her Blackberry keyboard, 'And it's too late to ask someone else to come in.'

My sister always thought her social life came before everything else. Most nights she would come home drunk or high. My parents never noticed because they were either asleep, overseas or working. She lived the 'party' life, while I sat at home being her babysitter and perfect daughter.

'Melody, you're going to step in for her,' mum said glaring at her phone.

And then of course, my parents were work obsessed as well, apparently the money my dad brought in wasn't enough for us so my sister and I had to do modelling jobs but mostly my sister. She was perfect with her golden hair, long legs and same pale skin as me. The only times I was ever brought in was when we had to do our 'best friend sister' things we did.

'I don't know anything about modelling!' I exclaimed.

'It'll be easy, just pretend you're at the beach with Clem and Maddy,' she said never glancing up from her phone.

'So it's just girls?' I asked flicking bits of lint of my dress.

'Yes, whatever you think,' she said waving her hand at me.

Lucky it was warm outside because this photo shoot was for Billabong which means at the beach. I was immediately shoved toward a portable change room and passed a few bits of clothing. It was a tiny bikini top and short shorts. I reluctantly put them on draped the large dressing gown over it. I strolled out and stood by the other girls in fluffy white gowns.

'Girls! We are going to get you to lie on the beach, playing around with a blown up ball and walking along the water,' the director directed us (no pun), 'You girls ready?'

'Yep!' I mumbled as the others excitedly squealed.

I followed the girls onto the sand area surrounded by white screens. I plastered a smile on my face and pretend to have fun prancing around on the sand. My cheeks were already getting sore from the huge smile that covered my face. This was going to be a _very_ long day but at least this day couldn't get any worse.

'Caspian! Thanks so much for coming,' the directed called out, 'You will be modelling with Melody!'

It just got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAY SONG -**

**R U Crazy by Conor Maynard**

Melody's POV

'I can't believe you didn't tell me!' I scream whispered at my mum, 'You happened to leave out that my sister's ex-boyfriend will be literally touching me everywhere?!'

'I was busy planning other stuff! You should be grateful that I got you this job!' mum scream whispered back to me.

I muttered something unintelligent to myself and unhappily lay down on the towel that was set out for me. I followed all instructions (reluctantly) and lay on my front white the art director people scuffled around moving sand around and putting stuff on my back. I actually wasn't too bad lying on a towel, soaking up the rays and not doing anything at all. I nearly drifted asleep!

I spun around and nearly punched the person who was fingered the strings on my bikini but held my fist back when I saw that it was Caspian. Luckily he backed up before my fist came anywhere close to his 'precious' face. I lay back down and mumbled something to the director.

'Melody!' the director shouted to me since my ears were muffled by the blanket, 'Can we get a move on?'

'Sure but I will not move!' I mumbled which Caspian transferred over.

'Caspian! I want you to lean over Melody and pretend to kiss her neck while fingering her strings,' the director said behind the camera.

'What?!' I screamed shooting up knocking Caspian's chin on my shoulder.

'Melody! All you have to do is keep still!' mum shouted out to me.

I followed instructions and resisted the urge to shiver from the gross feeling of his kisses. I lay for a couple minutes before the director told us that he was done. I jumped up, this time not hitting Caspian and rushed to the water washing my neck. I took the towel from the stylist and followed after the crew, as they moved further down the beach after changing into another pair of tiny shorts, tank top and comfy knit jumper.

'Since we took _so _long with that part, we are going to go straight to the bone fire part. Melody can you stand in front of the fire please?'

I walked in front of it felt much better than before from the tiny shorts. I followed directions and cuddled myself as if I was cold. I moved into other positions and was done.

'Great Melody! Caspian, can you sit on the log please in front of the bonfire.'

He walked over to the log and sat with his model perfect actions and stared into the already lit bonfire. I heard a few clicks and the others were called to do some stuff. Caspian was moved off the set and the girls and I were moved in. We were told to sit on the logs and on the ground and pretend to gossip.

'Don't you think Caspian is _gorgeous_?' the fake blonde gushed.

'I'm going to make my friends _so _jealous when I told them I got to model with him!' the other fake smirked.

'I don't get what the big deal is,' I grumbled to myself keeping the smile plastered to my face.

'Same, he's just some guy, Jacinta,' the brunette agreed.

'I don't care but you have to admit he is _HOT_! Right?' Jacinta the fake blonde, I think, gasped.

'Yeah,' the brunette and I mumbled half-heartedly.

'Doesn't your sister date him?' Jacinta asked pointing at me.

'Yeah, they broke up though,' I mumbled really wanting to get out of this conversation.

'I told it was her, Alana!' she exclaimed.

'Do you think you came get us together?' Alana the other fake squealed right next to my ear.

'I'll try!' I grinned.

'Thanks girls!' the assistant director said as the director flicked through the photos, 'Caspian can you sit where you were before? Perfect and now Melody can you sit between his legs?'

At the end of the day, I felt like murdering someone. They even asked if I could kiss Caspian. Do you know home much effort it took me not to punch the director in the face for even asking such a question?! I ended up just kissing him on the cheek. By the time we were done and heading home, I was half asleep and was acting a little loco.

'I wonder if pigs fly,' I said out loud.

'I think you should go to bed Melody,' mum said shutting the door behind her.

I hopped onto the kitchen bench of our deluxe kitchen and munched on some of the untouched choc-chip cookies. I watched the crumbs fall onto the ground and then Pebbles, my toy poodle puppy, came and licked them off the floor. I finished off my cookie and went upstairs with Pebbles trailing after me.

I guess it was time to go to bed. I looked at the clock and was really surprised, 8:46. I changed into my pjs and went onto my laptop. I logged in and started surfing the net and ended up watching Jacks Gap, my favourite youtuber recently. I let Pebbles fall asleep in my lap and scrolled through dresses that I saw on Forever New and Sportsgirl since the ball was coming up.

'MELODY!'

I jumped out of the chair knocking Pebbles to the floor and I ended up tripping over my uniform onto the ground. Nearly falling on Pebbles.

'Klutz much,' the person muttered to themselves.

'Rosabelle, what do you want?' I rubbed my eyes from the sleep in my eyes.

'Lunch, duh!'

I scrambled out of my room and messily made Rosabelle's salad before going back to my room and getting ready for another day of school. I scrambled to put it on still stuck in dreamy land. I shuffled into the bathroom and tried to make myself pretty again. I rubbed my face and realised I had the keyboard imprinted on my face. I kept rubbing my face but it kept going red so instead I straightened my hair and let it cover the left side of my face.

I stumbled out of my room and got ready for school.

(End of day, sorry I'm lazy and nothing interesting happens)

When I left English and arrived at my locker Clem and Maggie were waiting for me watching people walk past. I walked between them to get to my locker and stuff my books in and grabbing my satchel with my homework and laptop.

'Guess where we're going this arvo!' Clem exclaimed as we linked our arms, our signature.

'To Glora Jean's as per usual?' I shrugged.

'Nope! We are going…..wait for it…..dress shopping!' Clem screamed excitedly.

This was her dream come true since I had met her after last years 'ball'. She had always said that she wanted to help us look for dress because we apparently had 'bad' taste in fashion. I remember at one point, she went through magazines and found some dresses for both of us.

'What would it be for?' Maggie asked as we ducked into Clem's car.

'Duh! The Annual Tucelap Ball,' Clem squealed with excitement, 'and Melody, I'm really digging this year's theme! Last year's was terrible!'

'I was planning on sitting in my room compared to last year. You should have seen the dress my mum made for me!' I let the memory rush to me, 'It had layers and layers of tulle and chiffon with a giant bow at the back! And to make it worse, it was hot pink.'

'I remember that dress! You showed it to me the day after,' Clem remembered too.

'It was awful! Never _again!_' I shivered at how dreadful it was.

'Let's move on now!' Maggie chimed in, 'Where are we going to get our dresses?'

'I was thinking maybe Forever New, Zara and H&M. How 'bout it?' Clem answered.

'So we're going into the city?'

I had never really shopped in the city.

'Yep! We should be there soon,' Clem turned another corner before driving into a parking lot.

We had already spent half an hour in Forever New finding a dress for any of us. I had found a pretty dress but it didn't fit me quite right, it looked a bit like a sack on me. There was nothing that Maggie liked except a little black dress and a simple white lace dress.

'OMG! This is the perfect dress!' Clem stared in awe at a dress.

It was cream and white with cap sleeves. At the front of the bodice was cream lace working with white chiffon centre and cap sleeves. The skirt had lace at the front and the rest flowed out in a white flurry.

'Do you want to try it on?' I asked Clem.

'Nope! I know it's going to be perfect,' Clem walked straight over to the counter with her dress in hand.

After paying for her dress, she dragged Maggie and I over to H&M and flicked through every rack in the shop. I found a pretty dress that I thought might look nice on Maggie but knew she wouldn't like it.

'Clem, how bout…' I turned around to show the dress to them.

Clem already had armfuls of dresses of different colours and sizes. I slipped the dress on the top of the pile and led Maggie and Clem to the change rooms. I help put the dresses in one of the change rooms and let Maggie flick through them and pick a few to try on.

'Now it's your turn to choose a few!' Clem clapped her hands together.


End file.
